worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
World University Pharmacy School
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open World University Pharmacy School course. Select Courses * Add free, open World University Pharmacy School courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Papers Select Photos Select Poetry Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems, FAQs Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds, SMS, etc. Select Recordings Select References Goodnough, Abby. 2012. Massachusetts Orders Another Pharmacy to Close. October 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Meyer, Robinson. 2013. The Post-Lecture Classroom: How Will Students Fare? A new study finds moderate student gains in courses where lectures take place at home and "homework" happens in the classroom. Sep 13. The Atlantic. samzenpus. 2012. Pharmacy On-a-chip Dispenses Drugs Automatically. February 17. hardware.slashdot.org. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Select Video Conferences Select Websites The People's Pharmacy. 2013. The People's Pharmacy with Joe and Terry Graedon. Durham, NC: peoplespharmacy.com. RxISK. 2012. RxISK.org - Making medicines safer for all of us. (Share your experience with the prescription drugs you are taking and receive a free report to take to your pharmacist or doctor). Cardiff, Wales: RxISK.org. Select Wikis Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Biological Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Biological_Engineering Biology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Biology Biomedical Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Biomedical_Engineering Brain and Cognitive Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_and_Cognitive_Sciences Clinical Trials at WUaS (for all languages): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Clinical_Trials_at_WUaS_(for_all_languages) Health Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Health_Sciences Health Sciences and Technology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Health_Sciences_and_Technology Hospital: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hospital Life Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Life_Sciences Longevity: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Longevity Medical Anthropology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Anthropology Medicine: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Medicine Pharmacology : http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pharmacology Psychiatry: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychiatry Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Veterinary Medicine School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Veterinary_Medicine World University Dental School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Dental_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Nursing School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Nursing_School World University Pharmacy School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Pharmacy_School WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and has been a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity through November 12, 2012, and is re-instating its 501©(3) tax-exempt status, as of September 2013, effective 2010. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 International (CC BY-SA 3.0) - https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worldunivephrsity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!